Trans Warp Coil
The Trans Warp Coil is an experimental advanced form of propulsion that is very rare to see. Overview The Trans Warp Coil is a very rarely seen form of traveling propulsion. It uses conduit travel and so has one constant speed. This speed is the equivalent of warp factor 100. Only Legoland and the Hackabots have this technology. It seems to be one of the most advanced forms of propulsion in the universe. Conduit Travel It is physically impossible to travel faster than warp 32.105 in our universe. This is because even with infinite energy you could not go any faster than the maximum warp of 32.105. If you used any other propulsion system that does not use warp then it would be restricted by the speed of light. This means that the only way to travel faster than the universes fastest speed is to not travel in our universe. This form of travel is known as conduit travel. Ships that generate and enter this conduit exit our normal universe and enter an entirely new universe that exist parallel to our own. This new universe is not like our normal universe, it is not a different dimension either, its just a plane of space that exists parallel to our universe. When in this conduit you automatically travel at the speed of warp 1 (Space is not warped, you are just traveling at a speed equivalent to that of warp 1) It is impossible to use any other form of propulsion when inside the conduite, activating them yields no result and trying to warp just leads to an immediate and unstable exit and collapse of the conduit. Remember that normal matter from are universe can not exist in another universe, this is why the conduite is created, to contain the matter. It the system that creates the conduit fails then it is possible to quickly return to normal space. But if it collapses before you are able to return to your normal universe then you will simply cease to exist. This conduit is a fast travel zone meaning that for every hundred light years covered in it thousands of light years in the normal universe have been covered. Think of it as two parallel line except they are curved, our normal univers is on the outside and the conduit is in the inside of the curve. Trans Warp and Quantum Slip Stream are the only forms of conduit travel. Technical Information The coil needs loads of power to function. This can only be supplied by something like a Dark Matter Reactor. The coil is able to open a dimensional portal into this other plane of existence. It also is responsible for generation the conduit around the ship keeping it safe and allowing it to exist in a different universe other then its own. When your ships is ready to exit the conduit and return to normal space the coil opens a return portal and collapses the conduit. Varieties Not all trans warp drives are the same. They all allow the user to travel at the same speed but some are more efficient than others. Types Type 3 - A type 3 trans warp drive is not very efficient and uses tones of power. It cant be ran for long periods of time. Legolands coil is like this. Type 2 - A type 2 trans warp drive is quite efficient and uses loads of power. It can be ran for a few hours before it needs to be shut down. Some Hackabot ships have this type. Type 1 - A type 1 trans warp drive is very efficient and uses a fair amount of power. It can be ran for days before needing to be shut off. Most Hackabot ships have this type. Users Humans - Legoland owns the only coil the human race has ever had. They only use it when they need to. It is still very experimental to them and needs refining. Legoland powers it using a Dark Matter Reactor. Hackabots - The hackabots are very advanced in this technology. Nearly every ship they own has one of these coils onboard. Trivia *Based on Star Trek *There is an episode based on this device being built and tested by Legoland *This and Quantum Slip Stream is the only type of conduit travel Current Status Legoland still only owns one coil. The Hackabots are still very advanced in this area of technology. No other race has developed this type of technology as far as we know. Category:Propulsion